


999 What's Your Emergency

by Honey_Rae_Pluto, softnsquishable



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abandonment, Childbirth, Demisexuality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Pregnancy, paramedic Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Rae_Pluto/pseuds/Honey_Rae_Pluto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Brian lives for his work as a paramedic, but what happens when he gets a call out to a nasty crash?Roger is heavily pregnant when his car collides with another, who will come to his aid?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic with no advertising, I know how to market!
> 
> Anyhoo, welcome to this five parter, based an another RP so pretty much exactly half written by myself, half by @softnsquishable, hope you all enjoy with take on the boys.
> 
> Yes there is some out of place characters like Richard and Taron, if you like that content I advise you to go check out more of Soft's writing, she really does do them justice.
> 
> I'd love to see comments and kudos, but no pressure. I'm gonna try post this at least once a week? See how that goes.
> 
> Love,  
> Pluto xxx

"... It was just a few broken bones this morning, nothing much," Brian had been telling them about his day so far, sipping at his tea in the middle of the hospital canteen, "It's a warm day out so it's to be expected - pass a sugar sachet over would you - I might get off at six if there isn't much else happening, I think the car needs serviced anyway."

"Brilliant." John glanced at the time. "What you got, like, two hours left on call? Almost ready to go home and get through the phases. Up, horny, down, yeah?"

"I haven't a clue what you're on about, not that I want to know," Brian gave him a look, "As soon as I'm home I'm going back to bed, today was an early morning after a late night."

"Up, horny, down. The stages of the post trauma of an evening on the roads. First, adrenaline. Then you're hard as fuck. Then you're depressed. YOU might repress the horny bit, but you definitely have the depressed part." John sipped his coffee. "It's what keeps me on those sites, y'know. Just pick my pleasure, give ‘em a good tip and they're at my door faster than an Amazon package. It certainly beats… well, beating it. Then I sleep through the depression.

"Are you on about prostitutes?" Brian gave him an even more confused look, "And if you must know there is only depression and Alan Titchmarsh in my life."

"Not prostitutes, they're… prostitutes, fine, whatever." John shook his head. "You're just boring, that's all."

"I don't even like getting a haircut because of the amount of contact, what would I do with some random guy I don't know that's just paid to do… eh... things?" Brian pointed out.

"Boring," John repeated, clearing his throat. "Everyone here does it some way, Brian. Unless you're...uh...dysfunct?"

"I'm not." Brian crossed his arms, "I really just don't have an interest in it, perhaps if I was in a relationship with someone. But otherwise no, you get me?"

"Right, yeah." John looked over. "Speaking of the opposite of, there he is. On the phone with princess again?" 

"He's needy." Richard shrugged, picking up a cup. "You would be too if you were all swelled up with a baby. He's not even on leave for another month or so, and customers give him hell. He has to have a breakdown to someone."

"At least he's not on this job pregnant, I don't think it's even possible to be honest," Brian added, he didn't think family life in general would match in to the long hours, middle of the night call outs, ridiculous wear and tear, "Still, you'll have to treat him well, it is sort of your fault."

"Never fails to remind me that." Richard rolled his shoulders. "No more calls for tonight, right? I'm ready to nap through the rest of the shift."

"There shouldn't be," Brian nodded, "It's after rush hour so the roads are clear enough. Might actually get six hours sleep tonight.”

"Six?" John made a face. "What happened to nine, ten?"

"No internal body clock, fucked that up in highschool and it only got worse," Brian told him, "Come on, you can't tell me you actually get to sleep at night after one of the bad days?"

"That's what Nyquil is for."

"You need serious help," Richard told him, shaking his head.

"Me or the pimp?" Brian asked, giving John a glance, "You know that shit is really bad if you take it too often."

"I'm a medic - a drugs specialist, I know what's bad for me." He shrugged, looking up when he heard the beep. 

"All units respond. Two vehicles involved, one roll over, near Turnpike St. exit." 

"Fuck," Richard groaned, tossing the cup in the wastebin. "Right, c'mon then, who's driving?"

"Alpha Charlie three, copied, on our way to the car now," Brian spoke into the radio, letting Freddie know they were on the move, "Further details? Over."

"We don't have much more. One's a prius, white, one to two passengers, eh… the other is a jeep likely to combust, not sure who's inside. I'll relay more when the police get there and get a look inside." 

"So me then." Richard hopped into their ambulance, starting it up and letting John pile into the back, Brian taking the seat across from him in front.

"I'll take a look at the pick up, normal routine; the whole roof comes off," Brian told him, "You boys manage the Prius?"

"We'll have a look, let you know the damage." John nodded.

"Keep us updated on exact tracking and road conditions," Brian told him, finally adding "over" before just waiting through the rest of the trip

"Time to beat?' Richard called back to John. 

"Four minutes and fifteen seconds, mate." John had a timer going. "Better be quick." 

"I know a shortcut," he said, flicking the sirens on and peeling out of the garage.

"As long as it gets us there," Brian nodded, getting the dash maps up for the location, "It's about ten miles down the A303 to Salisbury plain, hard shoulder."

"You got it." He'd have them there pretty quick, probably the best driver of the three. There were already police and another ambulance there by then. 

"One passenger in the truck," Freddie informed them down the radio as they arrived. "Male, probably mid forties. Likely under the influence of alcohol. He's not saying much. The other car's one passenger as well, male someone said, but I think there's a baby? Or there's going to be, one of the two."

"Copied, it doesn't look good from here, get them to have blood bags on standby at the hospital, the pick up is definitely crushed," Brian replied, getting out the ambulance. He grabbed his kit bag and ran over to the car. At least it had landed the right way up. "Can you hear me? We've come to help."

"Yeah… can't feel my legs though, mate." He wasn't nearly as panicked as he probably should've been, likely whatever drugs he was on had numbed him up a bit. "No hope for Sally?"

"I'm sorry, who's Sally?" Brian asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

'Sally. The jeep." He shook his head. "She's been with me for ages, since high school. They kept saying to sell her for scrap, but I knew better. She's gonna pull through.'

"Okay..." Brian tried not to roll his eyes, "We're going to get you to hospital as soon as the fire crew can get you out, can you tell me your details," he asked again, starting to sense more than just shock going through the man's system, "Name, blood type, any strong medications?"

"They call me Roy Gear, because I'm always drivin'." 

"Do you need some help over here?" John asked, carrying a kit. "Seems a little sticky here."

"One of yours," Brian told him, shorthand by now for completely off his tits on some substance or another. "You want me here or with the other car?"

"They might need you to slip in the window over there," he told him. "The guy's in active labor, he was on his way to the hospital when they crashed."

"On it," Brian nodded, heading over to the other car. John would manage fine alone, and there was a second crew ready if he did need anything. Reaching the car he could see it was going to be a horrendous job to get him out, especially with everything going on, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Roger Taylor." He was blonde, could've been a girl from a distance, especially with how obviously pregnant he was. He had a cut on his forehead, probably the smashed window, but he didn't look too visibly damaged besides a few other abrasions.

"Okay Roger, I need you to stay calm for me, yeah?" Brian told him, "I'm going to break the passenger window and get in, but you'll need to close your eyes to avoid the glass, okay?"

Roger nodded, doing as he was told. "You gotta be quick. The - ah! - contractions are about on top of each other." He gripped the seat he was on. "Baby's not gonna wait."

"We'll get you out in no time, just hang on," Brian told him, using the resqme on the window before clambering in. He called for Richard to hand him the equipment as he needed it, bracing Roger's neck and holding his head still, "They're going to lift the roof off, it won't take long and I'll be right here to stop you from moving, but it will be noisy."

Roger nodded in agreement. He took a few deep breaths. "What's your name?" he asked the tall man softly.

"Brian," he answered, hooking the oxygen mask onto Roger's face: it was best not to breathe in any of the metal dust or shit that came off something like this, "Just take some nice deep breaths for me, we'll have you to the hospital in a few minutes."

"Brian… thank you." He took a few deep breaths, whimpering a little when he felt another contraction. "Ohhh love..."

It took a while longer to get him out of the car than it should have, but eventually they had a stretcher being him, "Roger, I'm sorry but this might hurt a bit," they would have to lift him onto it completely, so if there was any damage to his legs it would show now, "Just take another breath like before, we really can't hang around with the baby like this."

Roger nodded quickly. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. Nothing too permanent seemed to be done, no bones breaking through the skin. His pants were worrying soaked with blood, hopefully just the result of the childbirth happening. But it was a bit much.

"We're going to get you into the ambulance now," Brian told him, helping the others lift the stretcher onto the wheels, "Can you tell me how far along you are? We need to check you too."

"Thirty nine weeks," he breathed. "I was in labor when I left home, trying to get to the hospital. I was five centimeters then. There's almost no time with contractions now."

"Well get you to hospital," Brian repeated, they'd managed to get him into the ambulance, but the man from the other car was causing some ruckus he couldn't quite make out, "I'm just going to get these clothes off you and check you, okay?"

Roger nodded a little, staying quiet. He knew how close he must be, but maybe there was some hope..

"You're at ten," Brian told him after a moment, "There's more bleeding than normal so you're going to have to push on the next contraction, baby is going to start struggling if we wait."

Roger nodded. He wanted to ask if they'd be alright now, but he didn't dare. He didn't need any false hope. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply again before he started pushing. He wondered if it was meant to be this difficult or if his injuries affected it.

Brian grabbed a few things from the ambulance shelves, there was a small kit for this sort of thing, but not an extensive one. He used the stethoscope to listen to the heartbeat, knowing it was slowing down, the placenta must've detached early, but worrying Roger wasn't going to help. He considered calling one of the others to help, but whatever was happening with the other man meant they were busy. "Another few pushes like that and they'll be here," he told him, "You know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"A- A girl," he exhaled in a shaky way. "My little girl. She's been a healthy bub so far."

"She will be after this too," Brian promised, "I'm going to hook you up to gas and air, but you really need to keep going to the full ten seconds, I know it hurts but it's got to be like this."

"Okay, I gotcha." He closed his eyes. "Forgive the screaming if there is any, please."

"It's okay, do what you need," Brian gave him a small smile, offering him his spare hand, "Really, she's right there now."

Roger squeezed his hand tight, closing his eyes and pushing again, holding out while Brian counted him down. God, it stung. "Please, love, come on..."

"Hey, just pant now," Brian told him, "Just pant for the next little bit."

"You're good at this," he followed his instructions. "Have you delivered a lot of babies?"

"I've done the training for it," Brian didn't want to outright say no, but in truth he hadn't, "Head’s just about out now, you've nearly done it."

"Head full of hair I bet." Roger nodded. "Ate healthy for the sake of that."

"Very blond, here, give me your hand," Brian guided Roger's fingers down, "There's no cord either, but try get her out in the next few minutes. We should be moving soon."

"Got it." Roger brushed over her head gently, then shifted his grip to the side of the gurney. He focused back on the pushing. He was going to get his daughter out, he was determined.

Brian helped to guide her out, catching her once she was born completely. She didn't immediately cry, but that was sort of to be expected.

Roger caught his breath a bit, hardly daring to look up. "Is she o-okay?"

"She's fine," he used the suction bulb to clean out her airways, tapping her back firmly to get her to breath, "...There we go."

Roger was relieved, wiping the tears from his face a little. "Oh, princess..."

Brian set her on Roger's chest, covering them with a towel. He turned the heating up a little for the sake of the baby, but they really needed to get into a proper building soon, "You want to cut her cord?"

"I think you'd better do that," he told him, hands a little shaky at the moment. He softly rubbed her back, kissing her head.

"Alright," Brian smiled at him, grabbing a few extra bits, "I've got to radio the hospital quickly, but I'll only be in the front of the car."

"I'm not goin' anywhere." He smiled up at him, then back at the baby, keeping her close. 

She made it.

He finished up the cord, peeling his gloves off. He slipped out of the ambulance after, glancing at the scene. Clearly the man had gone feral, there was more police about now. "Car Tango Mike Hotel reporting to base," He said, "We'll need clear access to the postnatal ward and full kit there."

"Copy that. Congratulations, Brian," Freddie added playfully.

"Bugger off you," Brian rolled his eyes, "Tell them the baby is fine, probably just needs some warmth, but have an incubator nearby just as a precaution."

"Yes sir. Good luck till then." 

The baby started crying properly, which was likely a good thing. Roger soothed her gently. "Uh… Brian? Is it alright if I have a go at feeding her? I feel like that's what she wants."

"Yeah, you go ahead," Brian went back round to the main bit, "I can shift the bench up so you're more sat up, unless your back feels injured."

"A bit whiplashed, but really I think the car suffered more than me." He nodded. "Go ahead, prop me up a bit.'

"The other guy has taken it badly, complete idiot... I didn't tell you that," He gave Roger a little look as he adjusted the seat, "Does she have a name?"

"I think I'm gonna call her Briar Rose, Rosie for short. Brianna's a little closer, but this way she's dubbed a princess from the get go and she's named after her hero."

"Is her dad called Brian too?" He asked, a little confused.

"No, dear, her dad is no hero. He was a twat." He looked up at him. "After you, dear."

"That's... I'm honoured," Brian nodded. He hadn't been expecting it really, but it was very touching to hear, "Really it's very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure." He smiled softly. "You really saved us, Brian."

"It's my job, dear," Brian told him, "Just another day, but I'll definitely remember this."

"I will too. I hope I can thank you someday."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't do this job if it wasn't enough just to see people get better.' Brian shook his head. 

"Brimi we're moving now... Oh," Richard had clearly not expected there to be a baby, "Right then, we're still moving now."

Roger smiled shyly at him, waving the baby's tiny hand. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Alright, Fred's got the doctors told so it's just to the side entrance, they'll be ready," Brian told him, "Where's Deaky?"

"He's giving that man a sedative," Richard replied. "He can get another ride if we need urgent care for these two.”

"We won't need sirens, but I'd rather not have them on the roadside any longer," Brian nodded, "Is there any family you want to call, Roger?"

"I could call my mum. She's a ways away. Might take her a day to get here, but she should know." Roger nodded. "If my phone survived, she's my ICE.

"The police will search the car for everything inside and bag it, it'll be brought to you soon," Brian told him, putting the other blanket over them and then clipping the seatbelts for the bench. "There's phones in the ward you can borrow, and emergency clothes and baby supplies."

"Thanks again." Roger softly rubbed the baby's back as she nursed. She had taken to it well.

Brian kept a close eye on them the whole way there, taking them as far as he could into the ward, a little attached to them. 

But then he was called to another case, not having enough time to go find them again before going. He'd visit after he was finished.

Roger was settled in the meantime, his cuts and bruises getting attention. Rosie was measured and cleaned up properly, pronounced a very healthy girl too. They were both looking much better when Brian popped back in, Roger just cuddling the little dear while she half slept on him.

It wasn't until just before lunchtime the next day Brian actually got off duty, hooking his head around the door, "Hey, sorry I left so suddenly... How's Rosie?"

"She's doing very well." Roger pulled the blankets back for him to see her properly. "Eight pounds and eighteen inches of tough little lady from head to tiny toes."

"That's really good to hear," Brian grinned, perching on the chair next to the bed, "You were okay too?"

"I did have a cracked rib on one side, and some bumps here and there, but I'm gonna be just fine," Roger told him, looking up at him. "You really did come through out there. I know it's your job. But you did it very kindly too.

"It's no problem, really, I'm just glad it all ended well," Brian told him, "I wasn't able to get here earlier, I thought they'd have discharged you by now."

"Tomorrow morning," he told him. "I'm glad you came by. You really didn't have to, I'm sure you're exhausted.

"I wanted to," Brian insisted, "You're definitely one of the best days I've had in a long time."

He smiled softly. "Well you should go and get some rest. But I'll see you around. I mean. Hopefully not in this sort of situation.

"Hopefully not yeah," Brian agreed, hearing his radio bleep again. Another job. "I better go... I do hope I see you again though."

"Of course. Thanks again, Brian." Roger nodded and tucked Rosie in again gently.

Brian gave him a final nod, heading off again. If it was up to him he'd have stayed longer, but really it was out of his hands, he was dropped off at home after the last call out and by the time he was back at work Roger was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian and Roger get to know eachother a little better!

"What do you think, Ro? Apricot? Or boysenberry?" Roger had her in the carrier, facing forward, strolling around the store. She was three months old, not old enough to sit up in a trolley yet, but old enough to be wide eyed and curious about everything. And he talked to her, a lot. He wanted to stimulate her little mind as much as possible. She was his little princess, him and Ro against the world. But Rosie's attention seemed to be another direction, and when Roger got a glimpse of the hair his was too. 

"Brian?"

Brian wasn't even on the same planet at that moment, his brain circulating the events of a few days ago. The worst day in the eight years he'd been working there by far. As if his head wasn't bad enough to try calm at night it had gotten worse with everything since. He only looked up after he heard his name a few times.

"Remember us?" Roger walked over, keeping his basket on his arm. "One of us has grown a bit," he added, as Rosie's little arms moved around a bit, big blue eyes fixed on Brian.

"Course, yeah, how could I forget?" Brian gave him a clipped smile, it was in earnest, but there was a lot going on too, "She's a gorgeous little thing, aren't you Rosie?"

"Say hi, Ro." Roger adjusted her soft headband. "He's known you since you were born, isn't that something."

Brian let her grab at his hand, "It's certainly a story that's hard to forget."

Rosie seemed very pleased, smiling a gummy smile up at him and cooing softly. "I think she remembers you," Roger hummed. "

"I think it's the hair she wants to touch," Brian corrected, "Don't worry, I get that a lot Rosie, you can play with it if you want."

"You should come over and have dinner and a proper cuddle with her sometime," Roger told him. "Always wanted to catch up with you. I can cook up whatever you fancy.

"You don't have to do that, really," Brian shook his head, "I would like a catch up with you though, I missed you at the hospital the next morning."

"I want to," he told him. "Just let me know what you like, or if you're, like, allergic to something."

"I'm vegetarian, but I'm not picky otherwise," Brian said, "Sorry, I'm half dazed today, I do want to see you again though."

"It's alright. You got a tough job." He pulled Rosie's hands back, putting her dummy in her mouth. "Uh… here, give me your number." He handed him his phone.

Brian typed it in, "I'm free for a while, psych leave: don't worry I've not gone mad. It's just after the nastier ones they give us time away."

"Counseling too, I hope." Roger shook his head. "Within the next couple days then.'

"As if..." Brian mumbled at the first bit, "And that's fine yeah, I really don't do anything with my days so just whenever you want, text me the details."

"See you soon then." He smiled and walked off, Rosie waving to him in her baby way as they walked off.

***

Roger had everything set up perfectly. He made a lasagna, no meat of course, and he had take and bake bread warmed to go with it. Dessert was ice cream with a cookie or two, but the main course was the main thing. He had Rosie in her little bouncy chair on the counter while he got everything put together, his little buddy as always, entertaining him and vice versa.

Brian arrived on time, still a little off since the incident at work, but getting better. He hadn't really eaten that day, (he couldn't really remember the last time a meal had proper courses and didn't come from a microwave actually), so this was a pleasant change. "I eh, I was going to bring wine or something but I figured you'd be nursing so I brought you some chocolates," he said awkwardly instead of hello.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Roger smiled softly. "Thank you, dear. I'll definitely enjoy these."

"How've you been?" Brian asked after Roger let him in, "I know it's only been three days but we never really got a chance to talk in Morrison's.”

"We've been alright." Roger nodded to Rosie on the counter. "She's sort of my life right now."

"Keeping your mum busy?" Brian looked at the baby, "She really does look just like you, it's eerie."

"Thank you, I think." Roger smiled and gave her a little tickle, resulting in a squeaky laughing fit, making her little rattles jingle.

"It's a compliment, you're both pretty," Brian told him, "Thank you again for inviting me."

"My pleasure." He went into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I'll be serving food in a few.

"Sounds lovely," he stayed by the counter, watching Roger potter about, "Cooking smells great."

"Italian," he told him, taking the tray out of the oven.

"My favourite," Brian smiled, feeling a lot better and less awkward now, "It's a lovely house you have."

"Thanks. It's home, very cozy." Roger set the bread on the counter too.

"So what is it you do?" Brian asked, "We never really had a chance at small talk before now."

"I work at a daycare," he told him. "So even when I'm not being a mum, still being a mum sort of. Story time and games and all."

"Makes sense, and little kids are brilliant to work with," Brian nodded, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of expertise for this one."

Roger nodded. "Yeah. I like to consider myself a good mum.'

"No doubt you are," Brian agreed, "Rosie looks like a really happy bubba, and you definitely were in love with her from the beginning."

"Absolutely." Roger looked at her, giving her the rattle she'd dropped on the counter. "She likes making noise."

"I bet," Brian smiled, "It's stimulating for them to hear all different sounds and voices, their own too."

"Yes, you know all about that, don't you babe?" Roger poked her foot and she went off on a bit of babbling.

"Is it just the two of you still?" He asked, not really that sure what else he could say now. It had been years since he'd actually gone round to anyone's .

Roger nodded. "Me ‘n’ Ro versus the world. Has been for ages."

Brian smiled, nodding slightly. "Seems it anyway, nothing seems to stop you."

"Definitely not." He got the food on plates. "C'mon, time to eat up.”

Brian followed him to the table, taking the empty chair close by. He took a bit of the food, it was good, almost weird to have proper food after so long though. "You're a good cook too."

"Thank you." He was enjoying his own, Rosie in one arm. "It's nice to be a mother and also be, like… motherly."

"I get it, well sort of anyway," Brian nodded, "I'm glad it's all worked out for you, it's not often I see people more than once."

"Well it's been a long time since we've had any company. Gramma - my mum - she's the only one that really takes an interest in us. She lives a few hours out, though."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he told him, "You've got someone though, that's something. And if you ever need any help with anything I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, Bri." Roger smiled softly. "We're very glad to have you, sincerely.'

"It's no problem, trust me, I don't do anything outside of work," Brian nodded, "Really it's a pleasure being around."

"Well you're welcome over anytime. There's always food and entertainment, in the form of a tiny little princess." He bounced her a little.

"I'd like that, I don't know how much free time I'd have, but I'd make time where possible," he promised, "You don't have to go to all this trouble though, really I'm happy to just come round to hang around for a bit."

"I won't always be making gourmet food, but I don't really order takeaway much," he told him. "I try to be healthy, I wanna encourage it in Rosie.”

"I wish I had that motivation," Brian replied, "I live off tea and toast primarily."

"Then I'm definitely having you over more often. No wonder you're such a beanpole."

"It helps with getting into the disaster sights," Brian countered, "You know how things are."

He huffed softly. "Still.'

"You don't owe me anything," Brian insisted, "You don't need to try to fix anything."

"I don't feel obligated to anything," he told him. "I just want to see you more often is all."

"It would be nice to see someone outside of work, as long as you don't feel pressured or anything."

"It's just what I do, don't pay any mind to it." He shrugged, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Trying to mother everyone nearby? Don't worry, it's sort of cute actually."

Roger smiled softly, almost blushing. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome to come round to mine if you want," Brian offered, "There's not much, but I've always got the guest room ready incase one of the lads crashes at mine "

"Thanks, I'm sure we'll end up popping by." Roger got up with his dishes, Rosie still in one arm as she fussed a little. "You're alright, baby. You wanna splash the water? Yeah?"

"Just let her play if she wants to, it doesn't bother me," Brian smiled, "She's still much better table company than some of the idiots I work with."

"She likes to play with the water a lot," Roger told him. He made a bit of sudsy water in the sink and she was immediately reaching for the foam.

"Just mind she doesn't wander off into a pond or anything once she starts crawling, I've been at that call out already and I'd rather not see a repeat."

"Oh she'll never be out of my sight long enough," Roger told him. "We're practically still joined together.'

"Good to hear," he nodded, "Genuinely the stupid things I've seen people do, especially with kids involved stresses me out."

"I know, it drives me crazy." He shook his head. "I like letting kids play, but you should see me mother hen at nursery school.'

"You're good with kids, I'd trust you with mine if I had any."

"Thanks." He smiled softly and nodded. "Eh… you wanna take her off my hands for a bit here, give her a cuddle? She should be agreeable with you.'

"I think I can manage that," Brian nodded, taking Rosie along to the sofa, "Did you end up keeping Briar as her first name?"

"Yes, she's still Briar Rose," he told him. "She mostly goes by Rosie though, but I have called her Bri. Just don't need to confuse the two of you.'

"It's nice, and you two are both Ro's so it sounds like your name too," Brian pointed out, bouncing her lightly, letting her play with the curls.

"Yes, I think it's a good combo," he agreed. "She's gonna be the most gorgeous girl."

"She already is, aren't you little miss," Brian poked her tummy lightly, "Yeah you know you are, you do."

She nodded in agreement with the sweetest smile on her face. Roger chuckled softly. "Clever miss.'

"Smiley too," Brain commented, "Really cheering me up this week, huh."

"She's a brilliant little baby therapist," he told him. "A beam of baby sunshine.

"Definitely better than knocking back prescription drugs to cope yeah," Brian nodded, "Not me, someone from work does; the drugs officer."

"Oh for God's sake." Roger sighed. "Poor thing."

"He's fine, keeps himself entertained," He didn't want to admit that John was definitely on the fine line, but he had been for years so it was probably alright, "Everyone has their thing."

"Oh yeah?" He walked over and sat down. "Then what's yours?"

"Days like when we met, the good days. When everyone gets home safe and sound and they can forget about it," Brian told him, "It makes the bad ones when we're too late easier to deal with."

"You can't blame yourself for that," he told him. 'I mean, I can see why you might, but you do everything you can.”

"It was another car crash, the thing from the other day," he explained, "I know it's meant to be my everyday, but it was a family coming home, three kids in the back and everything. We were too late - all gone, and we couldn't do anything for the youngest except tell him he'd be fine. Just to go to sleep and he'd be fine."

"Oh." Roger's heart dropped. He couldn't imagine. "You're so strong, to be able to be there through those last moments. It must've been so comforting for them."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go on that tangent." Brian shook his head, "Just ignore me, my head cuts me off most days."

"No, no." He put his hand on Brian's. "You should be talking it out, not keeping it all in your head. That's not healthy."

"Roger," Brian looked down to their hands then back to his face, "I should probably get going, I'm guessing Rose will probably be going to sleep soon."

Roger nodded a little. "You're welcome to stay later, even stay on the sofa if you like. But I understand that you're tired out too, and you deserve the rest."

"I've not got anywhere to be, still on leave," Brian admitted, "I can drive back later on."

"Let me get this girl tucked in then." He took her from Brian gently, settling her down a little. "Alright, let's have dinner and a change, then off to dreamland, Ro."

Brian watched on, sort of at a loss for what to be doing, he wasn't used to the domesticity of it all, as comforting as it all was.

Roger nursed Rose for a bit, then settled her down, getting her tucked in in her room. He shut the door to the little nursery, walking out to sit with him. "I'm sure you won't start shouting, but she's a pretty heavy sleeper."

"Don't worry, I don't tend to raise my voice," Brian assured him, "She's a good kid, you've done really well with her "

"Thanks, Bri." Roger got comfortable on the sofa beside him. "Do you want anything to drink? I can make tea."

"Teas good, I don't drink coffee or anything with caffeine," he nodded, "You want any help? You've done a lot already."

"I can just put the water on, don't fret." He walked over and put the pot on the stove, starting the burner.

"Thank you for today," Brian told him, "Again, but really it's very appreciated."

"Of course. I'm pretty lonely myself. I mean, besides Rosie, but… well, as great as her conversation is, it's a little… lacking sometimes.'

"It's pretty common for single parents to get isolated when they have a young baby".

"Suppose so, huh?" He nodded a little. "At least I've managed to bump into you.

"Yeah, although I'm probably not the best company, I'm happy to try."

"You're fine, I'm enjoying our talks." He got the test in mugs and brought it over.

"Thanks," he took a sip of it, "I mean it by the way, if you ever need anything just call."

"Of course. You too." He poked him gently, stirring his a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, loved all the comments and kudos so far!


	3. Chapter 3

He was going to the park with them after this shift, that was something. It had been an eighteen hour haul, but he wouldn't tell Roger, he'd only worry. But it was worth it to spend some time with them, even if he had to get through the last few hours of today first. He definitely wasn't listening, but the conversation had moved on so there wasn't much point catching up.

"Brian, for God's sake." Richard flicked his head. "No sleeping on the job, mate, stay with us.

"Ow," Brian snapped back to reality, "I had my eyes open. Wasn't sleeping."

"Well you definitely weren't here." Rich crossed his arms. "What's got you looking into space now?"

"Was I looking into space before now?' Brian looked at him, "I'm just thinking."

"Elaborate, there's so many things you can think." 

"Alright, Dr. Geisel." John tutted at Richard. "You've really got baby brain now. Any time?" 

"Just about. Supposed to be next week."

"You'll be off on paternity leave then," Brian nodded, "Guess that means I'm driving for however long you get."

"Suppose so, eh?" He nodded. "Get a few weeks to help him adjust at home with the little dribbly monster."

"They're adorable at that age," Brian pointed out, "Really they just cuddle into you for the first year pretty much."

"I mean, that'll be a nice change," he agreed, shifting a little and looking down. "Just a… little scared. Haven't handled a lot of babies."

"Babies don't tend to give a shit. They'll get used to anyone after a short while and just lean into you and love you to bits."

"What if I drop it or something?" 

"Don't call it "it" or Taron till kill you," John told him.

"Taron will kill him anyway in about a week," Freddie pointed out, finding a chair nearby, "Or he'll have his plums cut off. Yanked off maybe."

"Oh dear." Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "Suppose you're right about that anyways."

"Really don't worry about it," Brian insisted "It'll be easier than you think."

"I doubt it." Richard checked the time. They typically sat in the ambulance parked in various places, so that there'd be someone within x amount of minutes in any given area, but they'd gotten lucky and been able to stick around home base this time.

"Any if you planning on watching the Leicester game tonight?' John asked, "It's against Man city so it'll be a gubbing." 

"Think I'll rewatch cabaret," Freddie decided, "None of that sport nonsense."

"I'm not allowed to watch anything but Disney and animal movies," Richard shook his head. "But I'm not especially sporty anyways. What about you, curly?"

"Heading out with a eh... A friend," Brian nodded, smiling a little to himself, he supposed him and Roger were quite good friends by now, Rosie too if she knew what was going on.

"You have friends?" 

"No wonder you have no focus." John smiled. 

"Oh yeah, twitterpated," Richard poked his arm. "Which celebrity can we compare em to? I need an idea about what's finally turned you on."

"It's just a friend. I'm not 'turned on'," Brian said (flushing a little from the assumption), "I guess he's a bit like Stevie Nicks, but a guy."

"Uh… right?" Freddie nodded. "That's an interesting choice, but no shame in the game. Not what I would've pictured.

"I'm going to regret asking, but what exactly were you picturing?"

"No." Richard kicked Freddie in the leg. "You keep your big mouth shut, those are not public conversations.”

"Meaning you've been gossiping about me," Brian said with a smirk, "It's really not that interesting what I get up to in my spare time."

"At least you don't have the misfortune of knowing what Deacy is into," Freddie told him.

"Knowing that prostitutes is the tip of the iceberg is enough, thank you very much," Brian replied, "And it's not a sex thing if that's what you're thinking."

"Where could you have met anyone?" John asked. "You never go out."

"It was someone I met at a call out, bumped into him and his baby a few months later." He explained, "I don't just stay at home the second I get back from work "

"Wait, wait." Richard blinked at him. "The guy who had the baby in the car crash?"

"Yeah, him. Roger," Brian nodded, "I'm seeing him and little Rose after work "

"Aw, that's such a meet cute," Richard cooed. "You're gonna be tellin' her that story."

"It's definitely a memorable start to life," He nodded, "She's such a sweetheart too, we took her to the zoo last weekend."

"You're become a dad already." Freddie shook his head. "Careful.”

"I'm hardly ever going to be anyone's dad, Fred," Brian refused, "I'd be hopeless at it. No, I'm just helping them out a bit."

"Oh sure." John shook his head. "You're quite good with kids, from the little I've seen. Better than Richard."

"Why are you doing this to me?" he groaned.

"Deaks behave," Brian nudged him, "For all you know there's a few mini John's running around from your various misadventures."

John shook his head. "Not happening. I have a guarantee."

"Keeping safe at least," Brian nodded, "Good to hear."

"Incredibly safe." 

"Quiet night," Freddie noted. "But that's better than being busy in this business. Even if it is dull.”

"I don't think I could deal with much more than this," Brian admitted, "Half the stuff we see feels so out of perspective when you're outside of it all."

"Always the philosopher, despite your career in practical science here." Richard got up, looking at his buzzing phone. "Oh dear, princess is calling. Better take it."

"Baby mama's got him whipped," Freddie smirked, "Family life huh."

"Yeah." John shook his head. "Couldn't handle it, I don't think." 

Richard came bolting back a moment later. "He's had our baby in the toilet!"

Freddie snorted a laugh, trying not to show it seeing how frantic Richard was. "Talk about a memorable start to life." 

"Go, I'll tell the boss," Brian nodded, "And congratulations, by the way."

"Yeah, I need to hear this story later, though," John added.

"You got it!" Richard took off. Taron was going to be there in an ambulance shortly, he wouldn't be going far.

"Bloody hell, they just pop out whenever," Freddie was still laughing a bit, "Like cannons." 

"Not quite, Fred, not quite."

"Yeah, I'm assuming it takes some effort,' John agreed. "Poor Taron. He didn't get any numbing or anything.'

"Didn't have Rich there with him, that's worse, isn't it? Not having the dad there." Brian pointed out.

"Probably so… shit, Rich is really gonna get it now… but it wasn't his fault." John rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure Taron will forgive him," Freddie shrugged, "Loads of dads miss the birth and it's fine, some people seem to do the opposite."

"Hm?" John didn't quite understand what he meant. "What, deadbeats?"

"No, most dads clear off before the thing is born, some," he pronounced it in the same way, but his time nodded to Brian, "Seem to turn into dad's after it."

"Ah, I see." John smiled a little. "Very subtle."

"You pair hush," Brian shook his head, "We better get back to work."

John sighed. "Right. Go start the car."

"I'd better get back," Freddie got up, "Likely the first call is going to be Rich."

"I think someone's on that, but you can check for us." John stretched a little. "I'll meet you in the car, Bri.”

***

Roger wasn't expecting him that night, but he was always happy to see him. But he wasn't expecting the damage. Still, he took him in, fed him dinner and let him have the sofa. He came out the next morning and saw him fussing with the cast, crossing his arms. 

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"The casts are not easy to cut," Brian replied, "Didn't want to break any of the scissors in your house trying but I'll need to off before work."

"You're not going to work," Roger walked over. "You're on leave, mister. You can't use that arm.”

"I was using it fine for most of yesterday after it got clipped, not broken. Clipped." Brian pointed out, having another go at the strap of it with some scissors, "And I need to go, Richard is still away and it'll only be a couple of folk in."

"Broken." Roger took the scissors from him. "It's broken. You're not going in to break it further."

"I'll be careful," Brian promised, "It's probably not even going to be a heavy lifting day. Anyway, I know how to look after it."

"This isn't negotiable." Roger crossed his arms, looking more stern than Brian had ever seen him. "Stay. Put.”

"Not. A. Dog." Brian looked up at him from the couch, "Someone might end up getting hurt and needing a full team, not just the pimp and cat mum. I need to be there."

"If you needed to be there, they would call you," he replied. "You have to rest that arm.'

"I will. Roger trust me, I know what I'm doing with broken bones," Brian told him, getting up, "I'll keep the cast on, if it hurts I'll get something from John. "

"Brian, you're gonna cause permanent damage," he groaned. "Please, give yourself a break, you don't have to be responsible for everyone getting hurt in town."

"What am I supposed to do then? These things take ages to heal," ages being six weeks tops, "Just sit at home watching Dave reruns?"

"Or something else, just relax." Roger ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sure there are other things."

"I'm not one for having much to do," Brian admitted, "Other than being here I don't do anything."

"Then be here." Roger walked off for a moment when he heard Rosie crying. "I'm sure we can give you things to do.

"Like what?" Brian frowned, he'd sensed that perhaps their friendship was changing, but he couldn't tell for sure, especially not where to.

"Just keeping us company is a start." He walked out with Rosie in his arms. "Maybe I can leave Rosie home from the daycare center a few days when you're a bit better."

"I'm not incapable of watching a six month old just cause my arms are a bit sore," Brian replied, but any time if argument had disappeared, "I'll head home to change and shower while you're having breakfast."

"You're having breakfast too," he told him. "And I'd pack a bag while you're over there because it seems like you need some full time TLC.”

"I haven't had breakfast since I was a little kid," Brian answered, but he realised there wasn't much point whining Roger would mother him anyway, "I'm beginning to think you enjoy this."

"Looking after you?" Roger shrugged. "Hazard of caring I guess.'

"It's nice you care," Brian commented, "Different... Anyway, let me get home and grab the odd thing or two."

"...see you shortly." He watched him go, keeping Rosie close. She watched too, waving to his back as he left. Roger set her in her high chair. "What are we getting into, Ro? No, what have we already gotten into?”

Rosie seemed to give him a look, the sort that said 'its your own fault', but then she carried on babbling and reaching for her foot around the tray.

Roger ran a hand through his hair. Well he wasn't going to stop caring anytime soon. He could do this… he WANTED to.

Brian got home, packing up two spare sets and some night wear, washing up quickly before heading back to Roger's. He wondered if perhaps he was being a nuisance, if he should stay home cause Roger was just being polite.

Roget made eggs and spinach for them in the meantime, with toast too (he'd let Brian add the cheese if he wanted). The coffee was already going. Brian was gonna eat his breakfast when he came back if Roger had to spoon him like Rosie. He really wanted to get his life together for some reason.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Brian asked as soon as he came back, "You can just be honest if you don't.”

"I am," he told him with a nod. "I really don't mind looking after you.'

"You make it sound like I need looking after," Brian smiled a little, "I'm a trained looker afterer."

"But you're bad at self care," he replied, handing him a plate.

"Ta," Bria nodded, "Self care is quite boring to be honest with you, it's just like 'well done you're still alive go eat a biscuit."

"It's important," he told him. "Important for your heart and head and spirit. And if you don't do it then you need someone else nudging you to.

"There's no winning this, is there Ro?" Brian looked at her, "Someone's up all happy today."

"She usually is. Even if the teething hasn't been fun so far, has it?" He brushed her hair back gently.

"You should get one of the teething necklaces so she can knaw on that," Brian suggested, "Not the elastic ones though, they snap easier and the beads go everywhere. Kinda dangerous."

"I'll look into that," Roger told him. "Right now I have rings and a couple things that have gel in them. I keep them in the fridge for her."

"Don't worry too much, it'll be over before you know it," Brian nodded, "You're already doing the best things possible."

"I certainly try to do my best." He went to the sink, washing the breakfast dishes up.

Brian had eaten most of it, leaving only some of the tea and the crusts. It was too early to eat though. "Want me to help with anything?"

"Distract Rosie while I clean up or she'll want to help, and that makes another mess," he told him. "Just play with her.

"'Kay," he gave Roger a smile, heading over to the high chair to pick the baby up, "So you're a messy thing then, huh? Trouble maker?"

Rosie giggled and touched his face, petting his hair very gently with her palms. For someone who didn't know words, she had a lot to say.

"You can play with my hair all you want Ro, You'll probably end up trying to braid it when you're big enough," he sort of assumed he'd probably still be hanging around with them by that time, "Is your mama's hair too short for you to pull on now?"

"That's intentional," Roger told him. "I'm surprised you have long hair in your line of work. Must get messy.”

"I tie it back a lot," Brian answered, sitting back down so he could balance Rosie on his arm better, "I let Fred dye the ends of it blond once and honestly that's worse than anything that happened at work."

Roger chuckled softly. "Oh goodness. That does sound like a look.'

"I was going to say you should meet the gang properly, but they're horrid half the time," they were actually lovely people, but from the outside it definitely looked like they hated each other, "You could meet up with Dickhead and Taron, they've just had a little one recently."

"Aw, a baby friend for you, Ro." Roger smiled and washed the suds off his hands. "She doesn't have any of those yet.”

"I'll message Richard about it, he's the one that was in your car first," Brian told him, "No one else has kids that I can think of."

He nodded. "Sounds like a nice time.”

"We could take Ro to the park or something today, it's nice out, or do you have plans?" 

Roger shook his head. "Not on a weekend."

"She likes the outdoors enough, it'll help her start to walk if she has space to explore."

He nodded. "Yeah, letting her roll around in the grass and all. After checking it for bees.”

"Bees don't live in the grass, they nest and don't tend to go so low," Brian pointed out, "We'll both be able to keep a close eye on her."

He rolled his eyes. "Bees can be in the grass. Especially if there are flowers.

"It's a park, Rog, flowers get trampled," Brian nudged him, "Where I grew up it was broken glass you had to watch out for, not bees "

"Well whatever's there, she doesn't need tetanus or something either.'

"If she's had her jabs she won't get tetanus. There's nothing in the grass."

'Alright, alright, moving on. I never said we weren't going to the park.'

"Hear that? We're going on an adventure, Ro," Brian tickled her side, "Just like Bilbo. You'll have to read that when you're older, you know."

Rosie giggled and squirmed in his arms. She seemed very keen on it herself. "Do you have siblings? You're good with little ones.”

"No, no it was just me," Brian shook his head, "Ended up between places a lot, sometimes there were younger kids there."

"Ah, I see." Roger sat next to him. "Did you get the attention or were the parents busy?"

"I kept to myself a lot," Brian looked up for a moment, "Just helping whenever needed."

"Oh." He nodded. "Right on. Uh… sorry if I'm prying, I don't mean to."

"It's fine, I'm not overly bothered," Brian assured him, "I just don't want to give you the wrong impression, coming through the system kinda creates a stereotype "

"No, it's fine," he told him, "No worries."

"What about you? I know you said your mum's around sometimes, but you've not mentioned anyone else." Or Rosie's dad, but he could sort of guess what had happened.

"My parents divorced when I was a kid. Dad sort of just parted ways with us." He shrugged and looked over at Rosie. "That's about it for my family. Didn't have a lot of aunties or grandparents or anything like that."

"So you've ended up sort of alone now, well not really - you've got loads of people. But family wise."

Roger nodded. "Just mom. And she doesn't live in town."

"Well I'm here," Brian reminded him, "I know I'm not blood or anything, but from what I've learned, it doesn't matter."

He smiled softly. "Means a lot," he told him. "Rosie is quite attached to you already."

"Feeling’s mutual," Brian pecked the top of Rosie's head, "I'm quite attached to her mum too."

Roger nodded. "That's mutual too, Bri." He couldn't really take his eyes off him.

Brian looked over at him, still holding the baby on his good arm. He almost said something. Almost. Instead he just blinked for a moment before awkwardly cutting the tension, "Park?"

"Yeah, let me get my baby bag." He nodded and got up, walking to the back.

Brian sighed when he left. He really didn't know what just went on, what subcontext he'd just missed, but he had a feeling it would happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! talk of attempted suicide and child abandonment/ bad experiences in social care
> 
> Please read with care!

"Time to get in your pushchair, Ro."

Rosie squeaked happily and babbled up at him. Roger brought her things from the back, sitting with her and putting her little baby shoes on. He picked her up and put a pair of sunglasses on her. "Now who's the coolest kiddo on the playground?"

"Looks very rock and roll now," Brian smiled, "She's genuinely the cutest baby."

"My beautiful girl," he cooed, covering her in kisses. 

"Mama," she squeaked and giggled as he played with her, setting her in the stroller. 

"You got that right," Roger buckled her in. "You ready, Bri?"

"Yes," Brian nodded, it wasn't cold enough out for a jacket or anything so he did have to try faff with buttons, "Come on.'

Roger put his backpack on and rolled out the door with Rose. He locked up the door and they were off to the local play park with her. Rosie was too little for things like slides or climbing around too much, but she loved playing on a blanket in the grass with her toys.

Brian sat with her once they got there, setting her toys up so she could practice some controlled steps to get to them. They didn't immediately notice the person appearing behind them. 

"God I haven't seen you since school"

Roger looked up, a little surprised. "Tim? Still on your own two feet, look at you." He smiled up at him. "How's it been?"

"Not too bad, just letting the kids let out some steam, summer holidays and all they get hyper," Tim nodded, "I see you've started down the same path, who's the baby daddy over there?"

"Oh, no, it's not like that." He shook his head. "Brian is a friend, I'm overseeing his sick leave."

"Not buying that. I fell for it when you said you and Mike were twins and that was bull," Tim gave him a look, "Probably should have noticed he was about a foot taller, but still. Baby didn't take after him at all."

"He's not the baby's father, that bastard isn't in the picture," Roger told him. "Brian is a friend, a medic that can’t look after everyone but himself.'

"Fine," Tim eyed him suspiciously, as if he half expected it to be a joke. Then again, who joked about that? "I'll believe that." 

"It is true," Brian nodded, "Not the bit about not looking after myself - I can."

"No, you can't, sir I Don't Eat Breakfast." Roger picked Rosie up before she could grab a bug from the dirt. "She's all Taylor as far as I'm concerned."

"Poor sod," Tim teased, kneeling down to say hello, "You gonna annoy people too? Don't dye your hair green, it's a family tradition but your mum's an idiot"

"Oh piss off." Roger bounced her gently, letting her reach up at him.

"She's very cute, but if she turns up at my driving school in seventeen years time she's not allowed in. You crash; therefore she will."

"I didn't crash, it was the other person's fault," he replied. "Six months ago someone nearly killed both of us on the motorway.”

"Oh, Jesus," Tim raised his eyebrows, "God I didn't know, I was on about the mopeds at school. Was everything okay?"

"Thanks to Brian." He smiled softly. "He helped me deliver Rosie in the midst of it.”

"It was my job, Rog, I was never going to leave you alone like that." Brian pointed out. 

"Still, bloody hell it's a lot to have gone through."

Roger nodded. "But we made it. Look at this little sunshine." He set her down again and let her crawl around.

"Never thought I'd see the infamous Rainbow look so happy with a little family, it's a nice sight mate."

"Thanks. How many do you have then?" He looked over at the playground.

"The boy dressed as Spiderman and the little girl in the swing," he pointed over to them, "It wasn't too long after highschool they came along."

"And is your partner here?" Roger asked. "Or flying solo?”

"Husband's out at a baby shower, no doubt getting ideas," Tim replied, "You'll be like that too once this tiny stops being tiny.'

"Mm. Maybe." He shrugged. "It wasn't a very good pregnancy. I mean, I love my Ro, but I wouldn't do that again without total security in a relationship."

"I get it, but still - they get big and don't want cuddles so often," Tim nodded. Brian had been watching the two, clearly they knew each other well enough, but he wondered if Tim was right, Roger would probably end up getting into another relationship soon enough, and he doubted there was much he could do to stay connected then.

"Guess we'll see if it happens." Roger shrugged. "But we should keep in touch. Have a playdate or something. "

"She'll need a crash helmet with those two," Tim warned with a laugh, "I better get back before they dent anything, but it was nice seeing you mate."

"Good seeing you too, Tim." Roger watched him go, looking back at Rosie after. "Didn't think I'd ever see him again after school.'

"Friend you lost touch with?" Brian asked, "Seems pleasant enough."

Roger nodded. "We were good mates. Never dated, but it seemed like it did for a while.”

"You've been in a lot of relationships?" Brian looked over, "I don't mean that in a bad way, I'm just curious."

Roger shook his head. "A few in high school but, like… nothing serious. Flings."

"That's normal enough, I think," Brian nodded, "I never went much in for all that."

"I see." Roger nodded. "That's fine too.”

"Are you going to try dating again one day?" Brian asked, not looking at him, "You know, have an old fashioned family type thing."

"If I meet the right guy, and he has the same idea, then yes. I'd love to."

"I hope you get there," he replied in earnest, "You deserve the world, you and Ro."

Roger smiled softly. "Thanks, that means a lot. All I want is for her to be happy.

"I bet you, five years from now you'll have found yourself a guy and you'll be working on some siblings if you haven't already," Brian nudged him, "You'll both be happy."

"And what about you?" Roger looked over. "Who will be watching over you then? Someone that you look after too? Maybe a few someones.'

"I don't think so," he shook his head, "Not with my job anyway. I'll be looking after whoever's hurt and needs it. Nothing else."

Roger shook his head. "Your job isn't a reason not to be with you. Certainly wouldn't stop me."

"I can't exactly be part of a relationship when I go away for thirty plus hours at a time," Brian ignored the last of Roger's sentence. He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't. "Even less so being part of a family and constantly not there."

"People have families while they're in the armed forces, Brian," Roger told him. "And while they're touring celebrities. Yeah, harder, but it's not unmanageable, it's about the love for each other.”

"I'm not people though," Brian frowned, "I don't think I could manage it, I don't really even know how families are supposed to work."

"It's not something you just know. It's something you learn if you want it." Roger picked up Rose again, taking the ladybird out of her hand and letting her watch it fly off after. "You think I knew absolutely anything about being a mom?"

"I guess you knew something, you have your mum around, and you would've been preparing," Brian shrugged, "You wanted to be a mum right?"

He shook his head. "Never had. Nearly killed myself actually, at… would've been about seventeen weeks."

"You nearly... Oh God," Brian stared, "I couldn't imagine... You're okay now? That's not going to happen again, right? You don't have depressive symptoms."

"No, not now." Roger shook his head. "It was… it was hard. When I GOT pregnant, the guy I was with said it was alright. I didn't want to keep the baby, but he promised me it'd be a dream. He said all these things about how great it would be to parent together, etc. He was a liar. I came home with the first ultrasound pictures, after we'd made a commitment to this little thing, and he'd… well, he at least left a note and told me he'd found a better offer. After stealing from me.”

Roger looked at Rosie - he didn’t really know why he was telling Brian all this, but it was different with him. Brian seemed such a forgiving soul, he almost wanted him to tell him every tiny insignificant secret he’d ever known.

“I didn't know what to do, I was broken. I spent a few days just crying and trying to figure out what went wrong. You can imagine why I decided I wanted to just end it. I was already starting to get a tiny little bump, I was already attached to her, even if I didn't know it was a her or anything yet, and I didn't want her but I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't know what I was going to do, so I ended up… st-stabbing myself in the chest."

Brian scanned his eyes for a moment before pulling him into his arms, keeping a hand on Rosie so she wouldn't wonder off. "Roger... I'm so so sorry," he tightened his grip a little, "You never deserved that. You've done so well for yourself now, raising Ro by yourself, managing a job and everything life throws at you. You're so strong too love."

Roger rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes. Tears slipped down his face. He'd never talked about this, not with anyone besides his mum, once. "Mm… it's cuz of Ro… once I'd done it all I thought about was my baby. I could already see her, it wasn't fair to her. I'd heard her little heartbeat, seen her little bean self… I loved her. So I called 999. Could've met you a lot sooner if you'd been on another shift. And I spent a little time in the hospital, sorting things out. When I got home I was ready. I took some classes, read some books. Point is, if you decide you want something and you work for it, then it can be something really lovely. Like Rose."

"I'm beyond glad you got through it," Brian nodded, "And if you ever feel anything like that again you come and tell me, okay? I don't mind how small the problem I'll be right there. I'm not losing you."

Roger nodded. "I'll be honest with you if you are with me."

"I'll be around for however long you need me," Brian promised, "Just a call away."

"And so am I," he told him. "But that means you have to take care of you too. I mean it."

"I do take care of myself, there's just more important things to do too."

He squinted at him. "Don't make excuses. I'm gonna keep on you about it."

"You have no idea how many have tried and failed," Brian responded, "I'm looking after myself just fine."

"Well I'm not giving up, not now." He straightened up a bit. "C'mon, time to go home and I'll get you a snack while I start dinner.”

"Sounds nice," Brian smiled a little, "Thank you for telling me, by the way."

"Like I said, I really value honesty," he told him. "I've had enough deception to be sick of it."

"I should think so," Brian nodded, getting up and helping Rosie collect her toys in, "You've been through the wringer "

Roger nodded, shaking out the blanket and folding it up. “Mmhmm.”

***

"Cheers for doing this, it's just for the license renewal for the ambulance," Brian was sitting at the table, sliding over some pages of paper work, "I got about half way through my name and realised it wasn't going to work with the cast."

Roger smiled softly. "Anytime. Maybe I'll just start riding in the ambulance with you, you can coach me through an open heart massage."

"No chance, not having you see any of the nasty cases," Brian shook his head, he should have had the arm working again, but the muscles were still pulled so he'd been ordered an extra two weeks with the cast which was a bugger, but Roger wasn't letting him slip out of line, "I don't know why it takes so long for the forms to come through, or why they're so extensive."

"I mean, probably important information." He got a clipboard and a pen. "You want some wine? I have a decent red and some rose."

"I don't mind a little red," Brian smiled, "I'm not driving home so I can live a little."

"Brilliant." Roger got the bottle out and poured them each a glass. Well, mug, Roger didn't have proper wine glasses. But he didn't really care.

"Ta," He took a sip, wasn't bad stuff either, "Most of it's just normal things, date of birth, education all that, I'll tell you as you're going along."

Roger nodded, filling things in here and there. Not too bad. He had nice enough writing anyway.

"Just leave the place of birth blank, UK after it for the country," Brian told him, "Date make sure to put circa in brackets."

"So you don't know the date of your actual birth?" Roger asked, looking up at him.

"No birth certificate, they just had to guess based on how old I looked," Brian nodded, "My early papers got lost again when I was a kid so I've just been going on memory for a lot of this."

"Oh, geez." Roger wrote it in. "Do you… do you not know who your actual birth parents were?"

"I think I was told at some point, but it wasn't mentioned after, then I got put in a placement with some heroin addicts, then back in a home for years, then to a different home, then a third one for about six months before an elderly couple took me in - they’re the ones that helped me get into uni for medical science."

"Mm." Roger couldn't imagine something like that. It was just… that was harsh.

"They've both passed on now, but if it asks for parents' names, put theirs," Brian told him, "I think you know everything else."

Roger nodded and kept filling it in. It still made him feel sort of ill. Why did some people have babies?

Brian looked at him, he could tell Roger was wondering about it, "I was left at an industrial estate, one of the waste skips outside, they reckoned I couldn't be more than a couple days old."

"Absolutely horrible," he said, very quietly. "You didn't deserve any of that."

"It was years ago, I don't remember most of the bad bits," Brian shook his head, "No harm done."

"No, no, that's horrible." He shook his head. "It lasts. Whether you think it does or not.'

"It is what it is, mate," Brian shrugged, "Try to help people, hope they don't try to kill you. It's been that way since well before the job."

"It's still not right." He shook his head. "Should really talk it out with someone. You need to do some self hugging.'

"It doesn't matter to me that much, even if it does change who I am, it's fine, I got lucky in the end and found some people who wanted me," Brian said, putting the glass down on the table, "And it's all been decent since."

"That's… good, yeah." Roger finished the rest and tucked it into the envelope, then finished his wine in one swig.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Brian looked up, "Most people want nothing to do with people who have a background like that.'

"No, no, it's not like that." He shook his head. "You just… you make me want to hug you for about twenty years and never let go. If I want to drink to repress feelings for that, then what have YOU done to get past it? If it's all just bottled up… I don't understand how you haven't broken down, how you're so nonchalant about it."

"It's just how it is, I guess. I remember being about four or five, waking up in hospital after the heroin addicts had a bad night - I don’t remember what I did, the social workers were saying to me that sometimes life isn't fair, but you have to make do. No placements worked out but I just had to make do."

"Seems like they left out the part where they told you how not normal it was and let you talk about how you felt." Roger sat back. "God..."

"It was the nineties, this was before all the big media outrages," Brian pointed out, "We were told that we were the unwanted kids, and if we couldn't get adopted we were bound for failure, they jumped when the young couple came along looking for a kid, didn't do any checks or anything at home, when neighbours called about suspected drug usage it was ignored. They don't want you back once you've left."

"So screwed up," Roger breathed. "It's not okay. Just not okay."

"Wasn't all bad, got plenty of practice with the little ones, they always came in so terrified and there was never enough staff," Brian told him, "And I did get fostered at fifteen, they were the kindest people too."

He nodded a little. It still felt wrong. "No wonder you don't feel like getting attached."

"I do get attached," Brian frowned, "You think I don't?"

"No, I mean, you do, but it's like… isn't it hard for you? Because you're afraid you'll lose everyone?"

"I'm not afraid of it, I know people move on a lot, especially nowadays. Everyone leaves at some point. I don't want others to feel bad when they do go."

"But not everyone has to leave," he told him. "Some things can last. You just haven't had that yet."

"It's not likely to happen," Brian shook his head, "I'm hardly the best with that sort of thing."

Roger put his hand on Brian's. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"You will though," Brian met his eye, looking somehow longer than he'd seen him before, "You said it yourself, you'll find a guy and settle down. You and Ro will find what you need... It's okay."

"YOU were the one that said it was going to happen, I just said "maybe someday". The guy I was thinking about was you anyway, but then you expressed how having a family was impossible in your position so it didn't even sound like something you'd want to try."

"Me?" Brian just stared at him, "Why would you want a family with me? You can do so much better."

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "You're a wonderful guy, Brian. I admire you so much for what you do.”

"Admiration doesn't equate to anything else," Brian told him, "I don't know how to do this."

"You're already doing it," he told him. "You're great with Rosie, you're kind to me, I'd love to take the next step with you if you wanted to."

"A relationship?" He kept looking at him, "I would like that... I just don't.. I don't know how."

"We can figure that out together." He squeezed his hand tight.

"I'm eh... I'm demi," Brian admitted quietly, "I've never, you know..."

He nodded. "I understand. And I'd never do anything that made you uncomfortable, I promise you that. You go at your own pace."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything, Rog," Brian scanned his face, "So what are we now? And with Ro?"

Roger pressed his lips together, unsure himself. "I suppose we're still testing the waters. I'm not gonna have you be her father, not yet. Not that you aren't absolutely perfect for her, but we just… have to be sure."

"I understand, I want this to become something too," Brian nodded, "But I know how it feels when things don't work out, I wouldn't do that to her. Or you.”

"So we take it at our own pace." He squeezed his hand softly. "We're alright right now anyway. I mean, the next step is just… more conversations, learning more about each other, seeing if we're continually compatible."

"I like learning about you, everything you've gone through makes you a rarer person. A brighter jewel."

He smiled softly. "You have such a way with words."

"Foster parents were English teachers before they retired, ended up reading all the books in the house," Brian nodded, "I still live there, you could come round one day if you wanted.'

He nodded. "That'd be nice. Rosie could use a new bedtime book. Even if I'm just boring her to sleep."

"She's not bored, you've got a good reading voice," Brian shook his head, "There's an empty room if you want to leave the odd thing of hers."

"I meant bore her with books you've got that are much too complex for her to understand." He nudged him gently. "But thank you, for the compliment and the offer.'

"I've got every edition of Winnie the Pooh I'll have you know," Brian smiled, "I've had them for years, and the teddy too. Loved to bits."

"Aw, that's precious." He smiled softly. "You should read them to her then. You'd do it better."

"I'd love to," Brian smiled, "There's not much kids stuff in the house, I don't think any children ever lived there."

"I'm sure we'll make do." He glanced back at the room. "She's a good age. Sleeps right through the night almost all the time."

"We'll make do," Brian nodded, "It's getting late now."

"Yeah, should let you get some sleep." Roger got off the sofa.

"We could always stay close by, if you do want to hug for twenty years..."

He smiled softly. "You wanna sleep with me in the bed?"

"If you're okay with that," Brian nodded, "I don't want to impose or anything."

"Right, c'mon you." Roger helped him off the sofa.

Brian followed him up to the room, grabbing his night wear that by now stayed in Roger's house to get changed into. "Which side?"

"You get comfy," he told him. "I'll cuddle up after." He slipped off his jeans.

Brian settled on the bed, taking the side farthest from the door which didn't look to be Roger's (the bedside table just had a lamp and nothing else). He looked around while Roger was changing, it was a nice room, obviously Rosie had gotten in and chucked stuff around at some point, but it was far from unorganised.

Roger pulled on a pair of soft shorts and a soft tee, sitting on the bed after. "Alrighty then.'

"Yeah," Brian shifted over a bit more, adjusting the blanket for Roger.

Roger smiled and settled close to him. He took his hand and squeezed it gently.

Brian shifted into his side, putting the arm with the cast on Roger's waist to pull him in a little.

Roger made it easy, scooting over and cooperating as best he could. It’d been awhile since he'd had a cuddle. He imagined it had been far longer for Brian, if ever. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable at all, okay?"

"Mhm," Brian nodded a little, melting into the contact, it was very different for him, but it was more than welcome.

Roger rested against him. He played with his fingers gently, very gently, a pretty soothing motion really, as he drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

"We could get some wine or something when we get back, Rosie is still at your mum's," Brian commented, "Or you know... We could move on "

"I wouldn't mind dessert, would you?" He nibbled on a bit more table bread. "And we have wine at home too.”

"I meant like... Moving forward," Brian raised his eyebrows in a 'you know' motion, "The next steps..."

"Oh." Roger looked up at him, setting the bread down. He hadn't really anticipated it. "You… You're in the mood then? I mean, I know it's been a while and all but I really don't want you to feel any pressure, babe.

"Not in the middle of a restaurant I'm not, but it's been different the last few times we've been near that stage, I actually want to go there with you, if you wanted to."

"Of course." Roger nodded and smiled. "The restaurant isn't a bad option if you're feeling really wild," he teased gently. "They do have a bench in the toilet "lounge" here."

"Absolutely not, I'm not a rowdy teenager," Brian shook his head with a slight smile, "It's not exactly romantic either."

"Depends I guess." He winked and stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth. "Shall we get the bill then?" he asked, mouth still full.

"Talk about romantic," Brian reached over to poke his cheek, "Come on then."

Roger giggled and got up, following him out (he'd swallowed by then, obviously). "You still insist on driving?"

"The more I learn about your eyesight the less I trust you behind the wheel," Brian was only half joking, having seen Roger’s eyesight mistake a mannequin for a person, "You just relax."

"Once again, the car accident was not my fault and I am a VERY safe driver." He crossed his arms.

"I believe you, I just don't want to get into a different accident," Brian assured him, "Anyway, a nice gentle drive isn't so bad, is it?" 

"Suppose not." He got in. "As you wish.

"You just sit back," Brian told him, stealing a glance at him in the car lights, "I'll get you home."

Roger smiled softly. "Of course, lovey."

Brian drove them back letting Roger relax in the passenger side, going round to open the door for him once they arrived.

Roger let him, taking his hand to walk up to the house. Brian could take the lead: it seemed like he had a plan, and if he didn't Rog would help him fill in the blanks.

Brian let them in, pulling Roger along into the house. He pulled the blond against him, taking a lot more control than he had before. Not that there was a huge need to be in control either way, but until now it hadn't gone very far, he'd always shirked out of it and let Roger sort himself out so to speak. But he had his mind set on it now.

Roger made a soft sound, leaning up to kiss his lips. He put his arms around him gently, still letting him back the moves of course.

They ended up against the wall, Brian kissing Roger's neck, his hands gently sliding under his shirt.

Roger purred softly and leaned back to let him have his way. "You have lovely hands, you know," he told him softly.

"Want you," Brian murmured into his skin, kisses getting more nippy and hands exploring higher, "We take this to the bedroom, yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Roger nodded and shut his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "You're good at this, babe.”

"You tell me if I do something you don't like, kay?" Brian met his eyes, pulling apart for a moment.

"Of course." He nodded and played with his curls gently.

Brian took them away to the room, pulling at Rogers' shirt once they got in.

Roger let him slip it off pretty easily, fumbling with Brian's belt between kisses. He was pretty excited about it, he'd admit. It had been a long build up.

Eventually, with a lot more pulling at clothes and little touches Brian gently pushed Roger back into the bed.

Roger had his hands on Brian at most points, on his arms or his sides, just feeling him up. It just felt good to have the contact.

"I love you," Brian was kissing at Roger's chest carefully, "I want you."

"I want you too. More than you can probably picture." His toes were curled under the covers, and his fingers were desperately carding through Brian's hair

Brian was settled on top of him, holding him close, "I'll try my best, love."

Roger smiled softly. He had a good feeling about this.

*** 

Brian wrapped his arms around Roger, catching his breath, fingers tracing the scar on Roger's chest gently. "I really love you."

"I love you too," Roger breathed and closed his eyes. He meant it too. He was about ready to marry the guy at that point.

Brian wasn't at that stage yet, but he wasn't far behind. He had plans for definite, and marriage (or at least staying together long-term) was up there, legally being a dad to the now two year old was there too. Maybe even adding to the number.

***

Brian was next to him again, leg bouncing as he tried to find a perfect moment. But maybe this wasn't enough? Maybe Roger would want something fancier? Or at least to try when they were doing something vaguely romantic. But no, they were watching shitty TV before bed, little Rosie all tucked up in bed upstairs like every other day. It wasn't a special day. Maybe he should wait?

"Babe? You're spacing out." Roger squeezed his leg gently. "Hon, what's going on? Are you doing okay?"

"I... Yeah, yeah," Brian nodded quickly, the small box suddenly very heavy in his pocket, "Can we talk?"

"Of course, love." He shut the TV off.

"Well I... I love you," Brian told him, turning so he was facing Roger a little more, "And I've never felt like this about anyone, I want it to last. I want to wake up next to the same loving blue eyes for the rest of my life, to go to sleep after kissing the same soft lips. I want to know all of you like I know the lines on the inside of your palm that I could draw from memory... I want to be there with you as the photo albums keep our days alive, while we keep our souls alive, for the days when the youth is all washed out and all that is left is us and our love and the memories of all the silly midnight kisses, the double hand squeezed, the funny stories and the long nights tears. I want to call you mine in every sense of the word, to call you family and everything that it means to do so... Roger... I want to be there forever with you, knowing that I love you more than anything else in this world... I want to marry you..."

Roger was stunned. He was hanging onto every word, shaking a bit. And he was definitely getting teared up by the end of it. "Oh, Bri… darling." He sniffled softly and nodded. "Nothing would make me happier."

With shaking hands Brian got the ring out of his pocket, sliding it onto Roger's finger, "Thank you."

Roger let him, then put his arms around him to hug him tight. He never thought he'd love and trust someone enough for this.

Brian hugged him back, wondering how he ever got so lucky. "I could adopt Rosie too, she'd be more protected that way, wouldn't need to call me dad or anything."

"I'm sure she'd love to," he told him. "You are her dad, Brian, you've always been there."

"I just don't want to impose on her, it's not great being told to call someone a parent when you don't want to."

"She can choose when she's older, I suppose," he told him. "But I think she'll like calling you papa or dada or something. We don't have to lie to her about things, but it'll be a while before she's old enough to get it.”

"I wouldn't mind her calling me it, I kinda like the idea of being a dad."

Roger smiled softly. "So… maybe we stop using condoms for a while then? Just sorta see what happens."

"It normally takes some time anyway," plus their sex life wasn't as prominent as a normal couple, "We can just see how it goes."

"Sounds like fun." He caressed his cheek softly. "You wanna try it out tonight? Having sex with your fiance for the first time?'

"I'd love to," Brian nodded, "Living you like that is better than I ever thought possible."

Roger leaned in and kissed his lips softly, slipping his arms around his neck. May as well start now, it felt like the right moment.

Brian let him settle practically on his lap, fingers tracing lightly on his tummy. They could have a family.

They weren't really thinking about how soon. The whole night they were dreaming about the future, when they weren't loving on each other. They could just picture the kids, how they'd be, what they'd look like. But it'd be a while… right?

*** 

"You just rest up, I can pick Ro up on my way back," Brian was sitting in one of the empty cars at work, coming up to the end of an eighteen hour shift, "You want me to get dinner on the way? I don't want you to have to cook or anything if you still feel lousy."

"I'll be alright," Roger assured him. "I made us soup with hot bread. Should be easy enough on my stomach."

"Okay, I'll be home soon I promise," Brian told him, "Can't leave my fiancée on his own for too long."

"See you then, my betrothed." 

"Now who's whipped?" Richard grinned. "Look at you, a different person these days." 

"Says the father of almost three," John scoffed. "You will never have a say. You have no control."

"He's got a point," Brian nodded, "Your oldest two are going to be in the same year at school."

"Don't remind me." Richard rubbed his head. "I'm gonna get that crazy man on the pill, I swear to God.'

"Don't blame him for a weak pulling out game," Freddie poked him, "He should put you in one of those simulators, that'll get you to behave"

"Pulling out doesn't work if you haven't heard, hence baby two," Richard replied. "I'm pretty sure he's gonna make ME carry the next five kids, though."

"I hope so, haven't had a laugh in a while,." Freddie smirked. "So you're planning to get to eight?" Brian looked at him, "Or are you doing another five each."

"Fuck I don't know." He shook his head. "I think he actually enjoys it more than he lets on or he'd do something.

"As long as we don't see you on any of those sixteen and counting documentaries it's probably fine."

"Right." John glanced at the time. "Well we're off then." He got up."have a lovely weekend."

"You too mate," Brian nodded, "You have fun doing whatever you do."

"And you have fun with your fiance." He patted his shoulder and walked off.

"I'd better head too," Brian decided, "Rosie is still at the nursery and Rog is ill in bed."

"Well you know who to call if it gets worse," Freddie told him. "We'll have him here in no time."

"I forgot you've got the long shift today. It's just a bug I think, I'm keeping an eye on him though."

"Good luck. Fussy babies are one thing, fussy mamas are another."

"Know from experience?" Brian raised an eyebrow, turning as he left.

"Trust me." Richard shook his head. "Be careful out there."

Brian nodded, heading out while Freddie made another joke about the amount of kids Richard had. He hoped Roger wasn't coming down with anything serious.

Roger had put dinner together by the time he got home. He took Rosie into his arms, giving her a hug and a kiss, before ushering her off to wash her hands and giving Brian a hug too. "Missed you, babe."

"Missed you too, I always feel terrible leaving you alone all night," Brian told him, "I'm not at work until Wednesday though."

"That's good." He kissed his cheek and pulled back gently.

"Means I have the next thirty six hours to look after you," Brian nodded, "How're you feeling?'

"Not great," he admitted. "But I'll make it work. Not dead on my feet or anything.”

"Still, I can manage looking after Ro And the house for the next few days, you rest and get better." Brian stayed close by, "And tell me if anything changes."

"I will," he told him, giving his hand a little squeeze and turning back to the soup. He sort of had an idea of what it might be.

"I'll go get little miss down for dinner," Brian told him, "She's been chatting away in the car the whole way here."

"That's our sunshine." Roger smiled softly. He was glad she was such a happy gal.

Brian would never complain, it was so sweet to hear her talk, slowly learning new words everyday and asking loads of questions for her curious mind. "Ready for food, darling?"

"Yes, B." She took his hand to walk downstairs. Brian wasn’t something she could pronounce, and Bri was just Bwi, so B was easier for her.

He led her down, helping her up to the chair at the table, "You want water or orange juice, Rosie?"

"Hm... OJ, please." she said politely, sitting comfortably on her little booster.

"Coming right up, and what does your mumma want?" He glanced at Roger, setting the glasses on the table (and the sippy cup).

"I've got water, babe," he told him, setting the bowls and box of crackers down.

"Of course," Brian nodded, pouring out the drinks, "You'll have to give mum some little cuddles before bed to make him feel better, Ro."

Rosie nodded quickly. "Snugs for ma," she agreed, as Roger helped spoon her a bit of soup.

"Good girl, Princess," Brian smiled. Roger seemed okay, it was probably just a couple of days bug or something. Everything would be fine.

They had dinner together, then settled on the sofa for the evening cuddle. Roger had Rosie leaning on his side, trying to put her arms around him as much as she could while he kept his arm around her too, letting her play with his fingers. His favorite time had always been cuddle time with his baby.

And the addition of Brian made it even nicer.

"Sweetheart, I think she's fallen asleep," Brian said quietly, seeing Rosie's breathing even out and her body lean heavily on them both, "You want me to carry her up?"

"Uh… yeah, probably best." He nodded and gave her a little kiss. "Come back down after? I'm not quite ready for bed yet.

"Sure," Brian picked her up carefully, "You know I never mind doting on both of you."

Roger smiled softly. "One of the many things to love about you." He was only a touch nervous. This was probably going to be fine.

Brian smiled at that, carrying the tot up to her room for bed. About ten minutes later he traveled back down the stairs to the couch again.

Roger stayed close to his side, sort of plastering against him actually. He was clinging a little extra, arms around him and leaning on his side.

"Babe what's wrong?" Brian had an arm around his shoulders, giving them a little squeeze, "Still feeling yucky? I can make some tea if you want."

He shook his head. "I know what's wrong. It's… not wrong actually.

"Whatcha mean?" Brian frowned a little, "I don't understand.."

Roger smiled a little. "I'm almost positive that I'm pregnant.”

Brian blinked, almost, he'd have to go get Roger a test. But if he WAS? That would be great, early, but still good. He'd be a dad - not that he didn't consider himself already Rosie's dad or close to it, but he'd actually have someone with the same flesh and blood as him for the first time. And he could help Roger through it all properly this time, give him a nice as can be experience of it, and it would be nothing like his previous time. 

And he'd not said anything for about five minutes now.

"Brian, am I supposed to call the ambulance or something now?" Roger was getting really worried, almost upset. What had he done?

"Are you sure?" Brian asked after a moment, "I don't want to get our hopes up..."

"I mean… I can take the test, but Bri, I know what being pregnant feels like."

"Our baby is in there," he nodded a little, taking Roger's word for it - the symptoms made sense too now, "Our baby."

"Yeah… wild right?" He smiled shyly.

"Our little one," Brian traced his fingertips over Roger's flat stomach before pulling him into a tight hug, "A family, yeah?"

Roger nodded and hugged him back. "Our family, Bri.'

"It'll be the only person I'm related to," Brian added, more of an afterthought really, "I hope they look like their mama though."

"Aw, I want some Brimi in there too," he cooed. "Your curls, or your eyes, or both.

"We'll see, I guess," Brian smiled, "Rosie is a spitting image of you, you could end up with them both like that, two mini yous running about."

"I don't think the world needs another me," he told him. "But I'd love to see more of you in the world.

"They'll be just like their sister, brilliant." Brian decided, pulling back a little to look at Roger, "I'll be there for every moment."

Roger smiled softly. "You're precious."

"And you're having our baby," Brian let his hand fall gently back onto Roger's tummy, "We'll do it properly."

"Not on the side of the highway then?" He rested his head on his chest.

"Preferably not, somewhere you want, at home or at a hospital or something with pain killers and midwives."

"I know I want it to be much more relaxing this round," he told him. "Home isn't a bad idea to consider, or even hypno in the hospital.”

"You pick whatever you need, I'll stand by your choices," Brian nodded, "anything for you and our kids."

Roger smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I love you so much.

"I love you too," Brian nodded, "You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

"You have too. You showed me I could love again after everything.'

"I love you more everyday, darling. You've given me a family and all I could ever want."

"And you've given me hope, someone to trust. You love me and you love Ro.

"I love bub too," Brian added, "No matter what happens."

"Yes, no matter what." Roger gave him another squeeze, then a soft kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, special thanks to @softnsquishable for writing/ letting me edit this, I've loved reading the comments and asks on it, they really do mean a lot!
> 
> With Love,  
> Pluto xxx


End file.
